Legendary Ninja
by sagemodebeast
Summary: Watch as Naruto grows up to become a legendary Ninja like his ancestor Madara Uchiha


(_Author's note: Hey there peoples, I know I haven't updated the Story 'The Hyuga Prodigies, but I still don't know what to write for the third chapter yet. Anyways this story is gonna be slighty different. Kushina won't be the mother of Naruto. So yeah probably gonna be something more and Kushina is in her early teens and she will survive the extraction because Tsunade is still at the Village._)

Prologue: Attack of the Nine-Tails

Minato Namikaze, better known as the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned, bright blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, Konoha's flak jacket, blue hitai-ate, and blue sandals. He also wears short-sleeved long white haori over his attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

Minato was waiting outside the delivering room until his student Kakashi came with news that unnerved him so much. "Minato-sensei, (huff) The Nine-Tails has been spotted at the North Gate and there wasn't no sign of Kushina anywhere." said a worried Kakashi.

Minato was busy thinking what he's going to do about the situation. After a while he made up his mind. "Kakashi stay right here for now, I going to see what I could do." he said and teleported away.

* * *

Minato appeared where he thought he could find Kushina, which was near the Hokage Monument. After a few more minutes he finally found. He picked up bridal style and teleported back to the hospital.

"Minato." Kushina said in a weak voice, getting his attention. "It was a masked man... that extracted the Nine-Tails from me."

Minato eyes widen at that, so there was a mastermind behind all this. Minato thought of something, he finally had an idea, "Kushina how much do you have?" he asked her.

Kushina was surprised but answered anyways "I think a few more hours." she replied weakly. Minato nodded. Kakashi came around and was surprised. "Oh, Kakashi I didn't know you were there." said Minato.

"Minato-sensei, your son was born not so long ago." informed Kakashi. Minato smiled at the news.

"Alright, do you know where's Tsunade is at?" he asked his student.

The said woman approached them. "What is it Lord Hokage." she asked.

Minato took a deep breath before telling them what is about to do. He explained that he's gonna teleport the Nine-Tails away from the village and get them at the same time and have Kushina hold down the Nine-Tails, and he's gonna use the Reaper Death Seal to seal half of the Nine-Tails chakra into himself and the other half into little Naruto.

"WHAT!" shouted Kushina and Tsunade, the former done healing Kushina.

"Why Minato-kun?" asked a soft voice of Minato's wife. They all turned to seeing her leaning on the wall.

"I'm sorry Nanaka-chan." apologized Minato. "You know I don't wanna do this, but I know our son can handle it. After all he is our son after all."

"And it's because he's our son that I don't want to place such a heavy burden on him." said Hitomi sadly, Minato stood there, listenly to his lover.

"You know, Nanaka-chan. He won't be alone. Kakashi will watch over him, Kushina can just smothered him with love." Kushina blushed heavily at that and the others chuckled softly. " Lord Third will also be there for him too, and Jiraiya might but he'll be sadden and finally you, Nanaka-chan. He needs a mother's love more than a father's love. I also know he will master the Nine-Tails power." finished Minato

"I'll be back." and with that he disappeared.

The retired Kage and Konoha's shinobi was busy driving the Demon Fox away from village until they saw Gamabuanta dropping on top of the Nine-Tails. Minato started a sequel of handseals.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold the Nine-Tails. Teleporting something this big needs preparations." said Minato.

"**I'm not a miracle worker here, you better hurry." **replied Gamabunta.

Suddenly both Minato and Nine-Tails disappeared.

* * *

Minato appeared infront of the group from who he was talking to earlier and disappeared again.

When they appeared again, this time however they appeared in a plain of grass. Minato was on the ground regaining his breath. He turned to Kushina and simply said. "Kushina do it now."

"Yessir." she replied and summoned her chakra chain to pin down the fox. "Right then, here goes." he muttered to himself and started doing handseal again. Snake

→ Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → and with ending sequels of handseals he clap his hands together.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal." Minato said calming and image of the death god appeared behind Minato, his hand wrapped around a prayers bead and started chanting. "_Seal_!" thought Minato. The hand of the death god grasped the prayers bead and started reaching through the soul of Minato heading towards the fox, once it grapped the yin soul of the fox, it pulled back, ripping the yin soul away from the fox and sealing it into Minato.

"_Damn, it's is so damn heavy_" he thought and started walking near the group before his stop. he brought is right hand down, summoning the ritual altar.

"**_The Ritual Altar_**." thought the demon fox, confused, while looking at what Minato was planning to do.

Minato neared Nanaka, who was holding Naruto, and took Naruto and started heading back to the Ritual Alter and placed him down.

The Nine-Tails realized he was gonna be sealed so he brought his claw back and was about to pierce Naruto before he heard his previous jinchūriki speak.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kushina pinning him back down. Minato gave a thankful nod to her before he he did a half tiger seal.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for making you the Nine-Tails jinchūriki, I hope some day you could understand and forgive, son. Know that I'll always love you son. Good bye for now." he said finishing saying his goodbye and started gathering his remaining chakra. "Eight Sign Seal." he whispered.

Nanaka started walking towards Naruto after the sealing was done, tearing falling from her black eyes. The rest of the group watched her near her son.

"Naruto." whispered Nanaka as she brought him to her cheeks, sobbing for the lost her lover. Naruto sensing the tension in the air starting wailing also.

The group watched in sadness, until they all started heading back to the village. unaware of someone watching.

"_Kukuku, he'll be a perfect test subject_" thought the mysterious person.


End file.
